infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Sly Threat Chapter 3: Zenith
Chapter Two: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous_Sly_Threat_Chapter_2:_Exposure 2 Days Later after battle with D.U.P Leader Dexter Quinn... Leo is in The Vanquisher's HQ Emergency Room for having way too much concrete and glass in his body... And Madelyn is staying by his side the whole time he has been there unconscious. He finally wakes up to a depressed Madelyn and they talk for a little... Leo: Uhh... Where the hell am I.... tries to lift head up but is too weak Madelyn: surprised ''L-Leo! ''lays her head on his chest and starts bawling out crying '' Madelyn: I thought... Y-You were gone!! Leo: Ah... How long was I unconscious? Madelyn: T-Two days... ''sniff ''Leo... What happened... How did you get in a fight with this guy... And Ray he's also looking for you guys... Idiot.... I swear.... Why do you do this stuff to yourself... Tell me what happened... Leo: Uhh... Well, me and the glass conduit had a plan to steal a shipment of Blast Cores going to Seattle so we could use it to lure Ray and end his terror.... That didn't work well... We ended up absorbing 3 each and leaving 1 for Ray... I think Tom, the glass conduit, has it... So yea... Tom and some other Spark Conduit by the name of Kurtis were kidnapped by Dexter Quinn the head of the D.U.P down in the East Coast and Ray. Tom called me ambush Dexter but that failed... And I guess I ended up like this... Madelyn: Oh my god... Blast cores?! Did you get new powers or abilities?? And oh my god!!! Leo: Y-Yea, I got Thermal Vision, enhanced speed, uhhh, absorption of heat, I'm able to produce more Icy-Flames and I can control whether it freezes when it touches something or not. Oh, and I can make ice-fire constructs... But yea... Madelyn: .... Leo: Look Maddy.... ''gets stopped by Madelyn kissing him on the lips '' Leo: !!!! Madelyn: ''stops kissing ''Leo... I'm just glad you're alright.... Look I hate how you are right now... You're so dark... Why won't you ever smile... Or be open to people. I don't know what you went through, but I completely understand and I respect that. But you don't know what I've been through though. I just get very worried about you and to be honest... Ugh.. I have feelings for you Leo and I want to understand you more!!! So please, open up to me and tell me everything that happened to you, and I'll do the same... Leo: ''heavily blushing ''M-Madelyn... Of course... ''Madelyn and Leo start talking about their past to each other telling each other everything about each other and eventually, their love for each other... Meanwhile, somewhere else.... Hunter: Wonder where everyone has been since that meeting? Hmm... Wait what? Sees news broadcast of Leo and Tom's fight with Dexter. Holy SHIT! Those guys fought Dexter Quinn! No way. I need to contact Leo..o-or Tom.. o-or someone involved in the fight that I can trust. TOM! I need to find Tom. Where we he be though?... Fuck it. I need to find either of 'em. starts looking for Tom Tom is inside The Conduit Alliance base and spots Hunter Tom: Oh hey! I figured out a plan. I'll call the others and bring them here. He pulls out the blast core Sterling: So what are you going to do with that Blast Core? Tom: Throw it in the bin. Not really, im going to use it to lure Ray, we need everyone here so i can discuss the plan. Sterling: Well, Leo isn't coming soon, he's injured. Somebody enters Max: Hi everybody Tom: Who the hell are you? Max: You forgot me this easily Tom: has a small flashback ''Oh yea, you're the guy at Rays hideout but how did you get here?? Max: I got my ways, however I heard about your little plan and I want to join you so what do you say? Sterling: Hmm, we'll need everyone we can. What's your power? Max: Darkness ,shadows stuff like that Tom: I guess we'll have to do this without Leo, Sterl, call Emma, Max call Kurtis, Christine, get the rest of the Alliance here. This plan HAS to work for the sake of conduitism. ''Suddenly fog enters the room and becomes Emma Emma: Well, I'm here. Light flashes and illuminates the entire room when a figure appeared. Kurt: You don't need to call me, I'm always there. Sterling: Hey guys, so where are we going to lead Ray? Max: I know a place we could go... Through the tunnels and get him to the city to the police and the people can know about him. But there must be lot of people there... Sterling: Interesting, what about you Kurtis? Tom: Its okay Max, i already got a plan, Kurtis will got to the Dup base and make Ray chase him while Emma gets the news team here and Max and Sterl will cause a bit of destruction to lure the cops here and then i place the blast core and Ray will transform in front of the police and the news team. And then we kill him. Sterling: Well, pretty good idea.... This better not go wrong... Does everyone agree with this plan? Emma: Of course I do. Well, Kurt, begin? Tom: Emma, make something news worthy. Max and Sterling, go rob a bank without powers. We need the police, not the D.U.P. Sterling: Ah... okay... ready Max? Emma: What is news worthy but not D.U.P. worthy? Tom: An asteroid crash. Emma: I like how you're thinking! Smiles at Tom ''Where should It crash? Tom: Far from here enough to see Ray in action. Hunter: Maybe we could use my titan form to rampage through the city. It can sustain itself as long as I'm in direct contact with a light source. We should rip off the roof of the building to help sustain my titan form. That should get the DUPs attention. Tom: We don't want the D.U.Ps attention, we only need Ray from there, you want something to do? Help Max and Sterling rob a bank WITHOUT POWERS. Emma: So, to hit the tower 3 blocks from here? Tom: PERFECT!!!! You're a genius! ''And so, a meteor crashed in that location, alerting the news Sterling and Max leave to go quickly and easily rob a bank without their powers alerting the police. Quick edit button -->